


Dumbbells and Microphones

by Takai13sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #weeklywritingchallenge, Brief Embarrassed Dean, Cute, Flirty Castiel, Flirty Dean, M/M, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takai13sama/pseuds/Takai13sama
Summary: Dean loved his local Campus Gym. (he also really liked the employee there, but shh.) What he liked even better was when he was alone in the gym. The dumbbells made excellent instruments, as well as an excellent microphone.





	Dumbbells and Microphones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've never posted a Supernatural fanfiction! So...first! X3
> 
> Also, feel free to let me know if I need to add tags. Never done this before, so....yeah. Lemme know any mistakes <3
> 
> I joined some groups of Facebook and decided to join the Weekly Challenge! So, here's my entry! Enjoy my pretties! <3

The college looked beautiful this time of year. The leaves fell in swirls of golds and reds and browns, and Dean couldn’t help but sigh softly as he relaxed. He placed his books on the bench beside him with another satisfied sound and recognized the peace for what it was-odd but oh-so-very welcome.

He knew it was ridiculous to always feel so impatient as he waited for Sam, but he really couldn’t help it. He could’ve been studying or working out or studying or ogling people on campus…

But no, he had to wait for Sammy to get out of his last class of the day.

The two of them always had a small break at the local coffee shop (pie for Dean, obviously) before Sam would split to go see his girlfriend, Jessica.

Did Dean mention that she is totally out of his league and should hit him up sometime? No? Well, he did now.

Dean, on the other hand, would head over to the campus gym. Normally he would see a few other students as well as a skeleton crew (yes, no matter what time of day it was.) Sometimes, he would get the gym all to himself.

Those were his most favorite times.

Those were the days he got to belt out songs as he lifted weights. Mostly in front of the mirror, so he could keep a vigilant eye behind him, as well as on himself honestly..

He definitely did not dance around to some of the songs, acting like his dumbbells were guitars or drum sets. And he most definitely did not replicate the music video of OK, Go on the treadmills. Ever. Nope.

This particular day, however, he found himself arriving at the gym a bit later than normal. Sam had wanted to talk for much longer, and even though Dean was itching to go pump some iron, he also wanted to have some time with his little brother.

Sam’s law degree and Dean’s double major in mechanical and electrical engineering kept them very busy. Dean had time to go to the gym for a good hour, hour and a half before he headed back to his dorm to study his ass off.

Today’s gym day was one of his favorites.

Empty. Blissfully empty.

Trust him, he had checked. Thoroughly.

The only employee working the small gym today was this gorgeous black hair man. Dean hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to him more than his stumbled over words when he first entered the gym but…he was working on it, ok??

His normal gym routine was to lift some weights first—every day had a different area he worked out, with his weekends being free of the gym and from class. Monday was arms, Tuesday was chest, Wednesday was leg day, Thursday was ab day, and Friday was a free for all.

With today being Monday, he immediately headed towards the dumbbells. Since no one else was here, he couldn’t do anything with the bench (he needed a spotter, afterall.) He wasn’t too upset about that, however. The dumbbells were his favorite makeshift guitars.

After thirty minutes of no one being around, he decided to begin his full enjoyment of the lonely gym.

**-o-**

Castiel had always enjoyed learning about humans and how their brain worked. He often studied it in his free time from high school. So, he did the only logical thing for college. 

He began to work towards earning a degree in Psychology. Sure, he could have worked towards being a Neurologist, but he wanted more interaction with the public. He wanted to help people deal with their problems. He wanted to help others feel as free as his Psychologist had helped him to become.

However, in between classes (as well as often as possible,) he chose to work at the campus gym. 

It gave him a great excuse to eye other men without being outed (afterall, it’s ok for a trainer to eye another man’s body--had to make sure they were doing their exercises properly, right?) 

His certification as a personal trainer had really helped him nail this job. (He might be fascinated with the brain, but he also loved the idea of exercising. He was to be pretty large for his age in middle school, ok? He got help.)

The gym really wasn’t large in the slightest. It had the normal work out equipment and was without a pool or any extra work out areas. The gym was separated from the front door by the empty space that held the shower and bathrooms. 

And he would never admit it, but he loved it when one Dean Winchester showed up.

Especially when Dean would be alone in the gym; then, he would sing and Castiel would fall just that much more in love with the Adonis.

Castiel always loved a man who wasn’t afraid to let himself just feel free. Even if he had to be alone in order to do it, but whatever. Dean was confident enough that he could do something he loved when he was alone. That took guts when you were in public.

He knew that Dean kept a close eye on the areas he could see. He, however, couldn’t see everywhere.

So, like always, Castiel hid in the shadows of the receptionist area.

He was, technically, obligated to join Dean to offer any pointers or anything else the man needed, but Castiel always got such enjoyment out of seeing the man so happy.

He knew it would begin at any time--his own personal show.

**-o-**

Dean hummed happily as Eye of the Tiger came on. With a quick look around, he began to bop and move around to the beginning beat of Eye of the Tiger, using the dumbbells as a makeshift guitar and drum m-set combo. Once the music switched to the softer beat with lyrics, he began to sing in earnest, using one of his weights as a microphone.

_ Risin' up, back on the street _

_ Did my time, took my chances _

Dean began to strut up and down in front of the mirror, smirking at himself as he usedthe makeshift microphone.

_ Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_ Just a man and his will to survive _

Dean began to play invisible drums to the beat between the verse. He began tos truth once more for the next verse

_ So many times, it happens too fast _

He pointed at himself in the mirror for the next line

_ You trade your passion for glory _

_ Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_ You must fight just to keep them alive _

Dean began to pump iron again for this verse, using the words as a count. 

_ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight _

_ Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_ And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_ And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger _

Dean paused his workout again as he cooled down slightly. He walked around and cleared his throat, preparing himself for the next verse.

_ Face to face, out in the heat _

_ Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

He threw back his head and laughed after he had made cat claws at himself.

_ They stack the odds 'till we take to the street _

_ For the kill with the skill to survive _

Dean readied himself once more for the chorus as he pumped more iron.

_ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight _

_ Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_ And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_ And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger _

He walked around and shook out his arms, setting the weights down. As he sang, he shimmied his hips as he lost himself to the music .

_ Risin' up, straight to the top _

_ Had the guts, got the glory _

_ Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop _

_ Just a man and his will to survive _

_ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight _

_ Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_ And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_ And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger _

_ The eye of the tiger _

_ The eye- _

Dean paused in front of the mirror, his jaw dropped in horror and his face pale. 

The hot employee was behind him, watching him with darkened eyes.

Eyes full of want and lust. A small smile of amusement as well.

“You have a lovely voice, Dean.”

**-o-**

Castiel couldn’t help but interrupt the man. His energy had just sucked Castiel in like a moth to a flame. He knew it was risky but fuck it, the man was his weakness.

A gorgeous man who could sing.

Castiel’s childhood dream of being serenaded seemed so much closer with the Adonis in front of him. 

Just gotta reel him in.

Dean stuttered and flailed his arms around in his panic as Castiel came closer with a warm but amused smile.

“I’m sorry, I hated to interrupt, but…” He trailed off as he stopped in front of him with a blush, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and his hands wringing in front of his stomach. He cleared his throat and finally continued with, “I had to formally meet you and introduce myself.” He let out a warm, gummy smile. The blush was still there, but he chose to ignore that for now. “I’m totally your biggest fan,” he whispered with an embarrassed laugh.

Dean’s mouth dropped into a silent ‘o’ as he tried to understand what was going on.

“Thank, erm, you,” Dean stopped as he realized he had forgotten the man’s man. In his head, he was known as Hot Employee. He had introduced himself when Dean had entered the gym the first time but that had been months ago and Dean had only ogled the beautiful man from afar.

“Castiel,” the man smiled seemingly brighter as he held out a hand to shake. When Dean grasped his hand, he had to inhale sharply.

The touch of the other man’s hand sent a shockwave through his molecules and felt like he was being rearranged into something new. Something...better.

“Dean Winchester,” Dean said softly as he smiled shyly at Castiel.

“Why don’t I take you out for a coffee, Dean? So I can tell you how much of a fan I am,” he said with a flirty smile. Dean held onto his hand and, not even letting go, pulled him closer.

He placed a finger under Castiel’s chin with a smirk. “A fan, huh.”

“Why, Mr. Winchester. There’s that confidence I remember hearing so much about,” Castiel purred. Dean chuckled and finally let go of Castiel’s hand.

“What time do you get off work?” Dean asked after he took a step back. Castiel smiled shyly.

“In an hour and a half,” he said after a quick glance at the modest, black iWatch on his wrist. 

“Do you wanna meet up at the campus coffee shop?” Dean asked curiously as he picked up his dumbbells, purposefully bending down lower than necessary for Castiel to get a good look at his ass.

Which he knew he was getting, since he could see him in the mirror.

_ A big mirror in the bedroom is definitely something to think about later _ , Dean thought to himself with a small smirk.

“Yes,” Castiel said after a moment of looking at Dean’s ass. Dean stood up straight with the weights and backed up a few more steps so he could continue his work out.

“I”ll be here for another half hour then head out, Cas. I’ll see you an hour after that?” he asked as he began his work out again. He noticed Castiel kept his eyes firmly on Dean’s arms as he lifted the weights. 

“Yes, Dean, that sounds acceptable,” Castiel said hoarsely with a dry mouth. He snapped his mouth shut with a click and swallowed loudly. Licking his lips to wet them. 

He looked up at Dean's face to see his rapt attention on him, his glorious green eyes darkened and his pupils wider than normal. 

Castiel smiled shyly and waved awkwardly before he turned around to leave, glancing behind himself with eyes half lidded as he saw Dean watching his ass walk away.

They both knew they were getting laid that night.


End file.
